Love Can Be A Confusion
by austinxally
Summary: Ally hopes to hang with Austin, Trish, and Dez for the summer but there are some unexpected things that happens. This summer, Ally wants to have a relationship... And the one and only person that she wants is Austin but she is afraid, confuse, and obviously shy because she thinks that he's still in love with his ex. Then, Trish's cousin comes to visit for the summer, what then hmm?


**Heeeyy.. I really hope that you'll all like this story. (; By the way, there's going to be And Ally is the main character which means that it's going to be written in her p.o.v. That's it.. Please review and tell me what you think about this story. kbyeee.  
**

* * *

School is finally over, thank goodness! No more tests, worksheets, taking notes, late night studies, and all those stupid exams! WOO, I'm glad school is over. Now it's summer break, yessss! After a moment of zoning out into my thoughts, I felt a poke on my back. I turned around and there I saw in front of me was Austin. My best guy friend... Handsome should I add? Ha! But it's never gonna happen between him and I, like we're just best friends.. That's it. But I have to admit, I do kinda like him. KINDAAA... Well, maybe just a little bit more than just kinda. But whatever, he'll never like me back.

"Ally..? Zoning out again I see?" he said. I then hit back to reality and I flickered my eyes.

"W-What did you say?" I replied while scratching the back of my head. He sighed.

"You just zoned out again." Shit. I zoned out again. I then started walking away from the lockers and walked towards the school doors to exit. Austin followed me.

"Are you okay Ally? That was like the 9th time this week that you zoned out in front of me. Am I causing a problem?"

"Oh, no Austin. Don't take it like that. You're never a troublemaker." I smiled.

"Pshh, are you sure about that?" a voice from behind spoke. Austin and I turned around and there we saw Trish and of course, Dez. I giggled. Austin spoke,

"Hey guys.. what's up?" We all then resumed walking towards the exit.

"School is over, FINALLY!" Dez hollered.

"Yeaaaahhh budddyyy!" Trish hollered back. I smiled at both of them.

"So are you all available to hang out today?" I asked excitedly. Trish was about to say something until her phone rang.

"Oh, hold that thought." She picked up her phone and answered, "hello?" Trish motioned away from us slowly. I shrugged and looked up at Austin and Dez.

"How bout' you guys?" They both nodded at the same time. I grinned in reply. "So Aus-" Before I even finished my sentence, surprisingly Natasha came walking towards us, also known as my friend AND... Austin's ex-girlfriend.

"Well hellooo Tasha." Dez brought up waving.

"Hey, hey." She then looked at me. "Hi Ally." I gave her a warm smile.

"Hey.." I said shyly, and then Natasha looked behind me to see Austin. To be honest, I get really jealous when Austin and Natasha are looking at each other and then they start to talk I mean. I'm just afraid if they would go back together again because everyone in the entire school could tell that they both still like each other. But I try so hard to accept that fact because Natasha told me that she liked Dallas. Ugh, love is confusing. After a minute of talking to myself in my head, I turned around to see Austin and Natasha.

"Well, I hope that you'll have a good summer." Natasha said while nodding awkwardly. She bit the bottom of her lip.

"I hope you do too.. I'm gonna miss you." She rolled her eyes and pushed him playfully.

"Stop it Austin. I'm going to be in Australia for like only a month."

"Yeah, exactly. ONE ENTIRRRREEE MONTH," he sighed, "Not seeing you." Natasha blushed real red. And there it hit me, I couldn't take it anymore. So right away, I rushed towards to Trish.

"TRISH!" I panted. She glanced at me and hissed,

"Wait." She turned around again and kept talking to the caller. I got really curious. Who was she talking to? Why is it so serious? What is-

"Hey Ally."

"AHHH!" I screamed out. A few people stared at me and I reddened a little. I looked up and there I saw Austin and Dez. A flash of anger spread all over my face. "Ugh, WHAT?!"

"Um, I thought we were going to hang." Austin said shyly while scratching the back of his head. My eyes widened and then I felt really guilty for yelling at them.

"Oh yeah, s-sorry. I forgot." I played with my curls since I felt so awkward. Dez broke up by saying,

"How could you forget after 10 minutes?" I glared at him.

"Give her a break bro, she's been a bit uptight this week after-" I quickly cutoff Austin.

"DON'T. Just don't say it, please." I looked down, and I peeked a little through my long, brown hair and to find Austin frowning. Aww, how sweet that he cares about the situation that I'm dealing with... Well, the sad thing is that it's a lie. UGH, I can't believe that I'm lying to my friends I mean, of course I'll tell them later! Just, oh gosh. Why did I tell my friends a lie? I'm a terrible friend.

"Guys..." a low voice spoke. We all turned around and Trish was finally back.

"Trish! What happened?" I said curiously. She sighed deeply.

"I have good news and bad news. The good news is that, my cousin Sammy is coming to visit for the summer!" Austin, Dez, and I all smiled awkwardly.

"Okkaaaayyy. And the bad news is?" We said all together which was pretty cool I thought, haha I'm weird. But then I saw Trish frowning, oh gosh. This is gonna be real bad. She swallowed and spoke up.

"I'm going to Mexico." And BAM, I could feel my mouth drop 12 feet down.

"WHAT?!" I screamed while shaking Trish's shoulders back and forth. "FOR HOW LONG?!"

"Just until.. The end of July." My whole body was shaking really badly. Then I felt a pair of arms wrapped around my torso. It was Austin obviously, but I tried so hard to not smile. Austin pushed out a few curls away from my ears and said soothingly,

"Shh... Hush Ally, everything will be okay." He then kissed the corner of my forehead. I nodded in reply, but in the inside, I could feel a thousand of butterflies flying all over my body which was cray. Afterwards, a car beeped from behind and there was Trish's parents. Dez gasped.

"Wait, you're leaving already?!" Trish nodded awkwadly.

"Um, I forgot to tell you guys that too. Sorry!" I cried a little. And after a few minutes later, everything was a blur to me.


End file.
